Dark Angels
by Fire and Ice Nightmares
Summary: Stella, Flora & Angel are the new girls at Sweet Amoris High, Angel has a very dark past and because of it her whole personality completely changed. Can a certain redhead change her for the better,or just make things worse? Anyways,soon her and her sisters are going to be figuring out the biggest secret that their Aunt has been keeping from them. You'll have to read to find out
1. Character Intro

Character Intro

Stella Moore:

Blonde hair With Pink on the bottom (ombre style) long and curly, Blue eyes. Older sister to Angel &amp; Flora.

Age/Birthday:  17/ July 1st

Social Status: Popular

Likes: To write songs, fashion, dancing (ballet), pink, and the sun.

Dislikes: Almost anything grey &amp; gloomy, silence, people who call her Stel, people who bully her sisters.

Flora Moore:

Brown hair with purple highlights, medium &amp; wav, hazel eyes. Younger sister to Stella &amp; Angel.

Age/Birthday: 16/August 30th

Social Status: Nerd

Likes: to write, purple, loves to see people smile, and loves to give advice.

Dislikes: Bullies, people who skip school, showy outfits, and high heels.

Angel Moore: 

Black hair with blue on the bottom (also ombre), natural wavy hair but kept straight, the color black, has a lip piercing. Younger sister to Stella &amp; older sister to Flora.

Age/ Birthday: 16/October 1st

Social Status: Bad Girl

Likes: Winged Skull, Breaking Benjamin, the color black, boys with piercings, loves to sing &amp; write songs, loves to play the guitar.

Dislikes: Annoying people, bullies, school, teachers, people who tell her what to do, etc.


	2. Chapter 1: New School, New Start

Authors Note:

Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy *kawaii face* ^_^ my name is Fire ( not really :P) I'm here to let u guys know how were going to write this….soooooooo whatever is written in this font is what I wrote, whatever is written in bold that's what my friend Ice wrote and if there's anything that's underlined slanted like that's what nightmare writes. Anywayssssssssssssss…..

**Hiiii my name if Ice, I wanted to let you guys know that this is our first time writing a My Candy Love fan fiction and were trying our best.**

_Hello hi I am Nightmare, muhahaa but I'm sweet... hopefully and so I'm like the editor of this fan fiction *Kawaii* and like be sure to read my shorties awesome writing I hope ju likes it. Okay, that's all I have to say sooooo bye bye ^_^_

**Disclaimer:** **We do not! Own My Candy Love in anyway, shape, or form.** Cause if we did Deborah would have never existed O.o. **However, we own the characters &amp; the plot.**

Anyways….. TO THE STORY!

Ep 1: New School, New Start

Angel Pov

I woke up to the sound of my stupid ass alarm clock beeping like there was no fucking tomorrow. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I slammed my hand hard on my alarm and it immediately stopped… "I think I broke it… again" I sat up on my bed and the first thing I did was put my hand on my necklace. It was a very important necklace to me, I never, ever took it off…. Ever. My mother Luna had given it to me when I was little. I don't remember her much but I know she had a good heart.

Flashback

My mother, she was in a panic. I could see it in her beautiful grey/ bluish eyes. "Princess, I love you and I want you to have this" she pulled out a beautiful silver necklace in the shape of a crescent moon and in the back there was something written. She took the necklace and placed it around my neck. "I love you, this will protect you" she said before she disappeared into the darkness of the night.

End of Flashback

I sighed as I got up from my bed. I still remember that day, I don't really remember but there was something important about my mother, something…special. It was 12 years ago that I last saw my mother. Since then some traumatic things have happened to me. I was all alone, no mother, no father, well I had my two sisters and my Auntie but they would never understand what I had gone through. After our mother &amp; father disappeared, my aunt Agatha took us in... Although I gotta say at first I thought she was crazy because of that crazy fairy costume she always loves to wear. I eventually learned to love her even though sometimes I feel like she's hiding stuff from me &amp; my sisters. But anyways my aunt took us in and we lived a happy life

Then it happened… "So many of my friends…S-so many lives lost a-and I-i couldn't do anything" I felt a tear roll down my cheek and used the sleeve of the shirt I was wearing to wipe it off. After that Agatha made us move but I had problems in my new school because of that 'tragic incident'. Then we moved again and now we're here. Auntie already enrolled us in the high school here. Umm…. Sweet Amoris High... I think it's called that, I think. "Whatever" I said as I got up from my bed and walked over to my bathroom. "I-i need some fresh air" my face in the mirror looked horrible. I had dark circles under my eyes and my usually fierce &amp; stormy eyes looked dead &amp; gloomy.

Later…..

After I took a shower, brushed my teeth and did my hair I decided I would go for a walk. I decided on wearing a black pair of ripped skinny jeans, a black knit sweater that says 'Goth as Fuck' and my black &amp; white converse ( angels_outfit/set?id=152037677 ) I grabbed my dogs leash and walked out the door, it was still super early so my sisters were probably both sleeping. I tiptoed downstairs where I saw my dog Twilight. She is an all-white Siberian husky with beautiful blue eyes "come on girl".

**…**

**I started walking Twilight to my new favorite bridge that I had discovered last night when we moved here. Somehow this place makes me remember about my mom. Tears start to run down my face, I sit down trying to think but it's just so stressful so I start singing.**

**When life has cut too deep and left you hurting**

**The future you had hoped for is now burning**

**And the dreams you held so tight lost their meaning**

**And you don't know if you'll ever find the healing**

**You're gonna make it**

**You're gonna make it**

**And the night can only last for so long**

**Whatever you're facing**

**If your heart is breaking**

**There's a promise for the ones who just hold on**

**Lift up your eyes and see**

**The sun is rising**

**The sun is rising**

**Every high and every low you're gonna go through**

**You don't have to be afraid I am with you**

**In the moments you're so weak you feel like stopping**

**Let the hope you have light the road you're walking**

**You're gonna make it**

**You're gonna make it**

**The night can only last for so long**

**Whatever you're facing**

**If your heart is breaking**

**There's a promise for the ones who just hold on**

**Lift up your eyes and see**

**The sun is rising**

**Even when you can't imagine how**

**How you're ever gonna find your way out**

**Even when you're drowning in your doubt**

**Just look beyond the clouds**

**When I finished singing I saw something in the bushes... it was a dog, very different from twilight it was a Belgian Shepard it seems as if it was running towards me. I don't know why I didn't move but the dog jumped on top of me and suddenly started to lick my face " Aww, hey stop *Laughing* that tickles" "Stop demon get off her." As the dog got off me it ran towards Twilight and I looked up at the mam before me "Are you alright?" his eyes were beautiful grey "Yes, wait were you watching me!?" His eyes widened in surprise and his face was a bit flushed "NO! Why would I!?" I had a strong feeling … he was lying. "Pervert!" I then used my leg to kick him in his ….. Yeah. "Twilight, let's go now!" I started to run as fast as my legs could take me. I finally made it back home. "Ahh what a perv, but his eyes were... amazing." "WAIT! What am I saying? Ughhh"**

**Next Day...**

**Stella Pov**

**"Ahh… this will be the best first school day …. Eveerrrr! I can't wait to see what kind of boys there are but I need to look HOTT for my first day" I ran to the bathroom before anyone else, I took a shower, brushed my teeth, curled my hair, then ran out with my robe and put on my lovely pink dress ( stellas/set?id=152065025 ) I then got my purse, went downstairs to see my two beautiful sisters. Awww… even though one acts Goth and the other one's a nerd I still love them. "Come on what are you guys waiting for" I grabbed both of them by their wrists and pulled them out the door. "Aww Stella, shut the fuck up" Angel said as I just brushed it off and rolled my eyes. "Okay let's go I bet you're trying to find a new boyfriend or something" Flora said.**

**Flora Pov**

**We finally arrived at Sweet Amoris High but me and Stella got here before Angel.** She decided she wanted to ride her Harley to school instead of riding in the car with us. We went inside, where we met the principal and she told us we'd have to go to the student council room to get our things in check. " It's over here Stella" I pushed the door open to the student council room and I could have sworn I heard angels singing as soon as I saw the blond boy sitting at a desk with loads of paper work. He was hot! And I never said that about anyone. "Umm... Hello, I'm looking for the student body president" At this point I was about 100% sure I was blushing and that Stella had noticed because she always notices everything. I hadn't even said three sentences to the boy and I could feel my face was a mess of emotions. "Hello, I'm Nathaniel, do you need something?" Oh, yupp now I definitely hear the angels singing. I had just met him and I already wanted to know everything about him but I couldn't get any more words out of my mouth. I'm pretty sure Stella noticed because she stepped in and started talking to him. "The principal asked us to see you about our enrollment forms… By the way I'm Stella and this is my little sister Flora" She had a big smile on her face. I'm pretty sure she though he was hot, she might even want to date him… Which made me worry even more? Wait; brain what you are thinking you don't know him. He smiled back at her "Oh you're the new students, nice to meet you both. Sure, I'll take a look." He shuffled through some folders the pulled some out. "Three sisters?

Where is umm... Angel?" I gathered some courage to speak to him. "She's um ...she's not here yet" he went through all three folders and put them back where they were. "Everything seems to be in order, here are your schedules." He handed us three schedules and a map of the school. "Bye Nathaniel "Stella said the walked out first. I turned toward the door to leave and he said "Hope I get to talk to you more next time Flora" okay I was freaaakiing outtt "S-same here...see you around." Not long after Angel finally made it to school and we gave her schedule. **"Ughhh I have Earth science there'd better be some cute boys in there…I'm just saying" "Ohhh! I have English first period…. Wait, why do I have English first? Angel said annoyed. Sarcastically I said "Congrats to you Angel &amp; good luck"... It was obvious she wasn't going to go to any class knowing her. I loved her but that side of her I always hated. "Congrats my fucking ass, fuck this school!" after practically screaming in my face Angel walked in the completely opposite direction of where she was supposed to go but me and Stella walked over to our lockers. After a few minutes of struggling to get my locked open I finally did and when I turned around Stella was gone. "What the…" She was already making friends... Well that's Stella for you. "OMG! I just love your dress" "Oh I know you do" there was a small group of girls crowded around my sister. "Ughh, popular girls... Th**is happens every time."

Angel Pov

"Flora is fucking insane if she thinks I'm going to class" I grabbed my ipod from my bag and went in the opposite direction of my first period class. "Where's the stupid exit" i said as i searched the school for that damn exit until i finally found it. It looked like it leads to the courtyard. I walked over to the huge tree in the courtyard &amp; pulled myself up to sit on the lowest branch. I put in my headphones and went through a long list of songs till i found one i actually wanted to listen to. I closed my eyes &amp; bobbed my head back &amp; forth to the song. I almost drifted off to sleep...

Castiel Pov

I was about to go to my spot under my tree when i noticed a beautiful Harley that was parked right next to mine. I started to walk towards my spot under my tree when i noticed what looked like a girl's leg dangling from one of the lowest branches. As i was about to find out who the hell was sitting at my tree, when Lysander called out to me. " Castiel, could you do me a favor" i turned to Lysander and said " Whatever" i turned to follow Lysander but i couldn't help but wonder who the girl sitting at my tree was and even though i didn't get to see her face, she was on my mind all day.

**Angel's Pov**

**"Finally its lunch time!" I walked through the café doors and everyone turned to look at me. "Whoa" i gasped... I spotted my sisters sitting at totally different sections. That's when i noticed how things work around here. The social statuses at each table, Goths, nerds and of course Flora was there, then the popular people and Stella's there. "Wait, isn't that the boy i saw at the bridge! He goes to this school? Ughhhh out of all the schools here, why did he have to attend this one?! SHITT!" Everyone turned back to look at me... Ooops did i say that out loud... Crap.** That's when i felt a hand on my shoulder &amp; I immediately turned around. It was a girl that was one of the classes that I had actually bothered to go to. I think her name was Rosalya….whatever. "Hey" she said with a huge smile on her face. I had to admit though, she was really pretty. She has long white hair and beautiful yellow eyes but her style of clothing was a little…. How can I say this… out of fashion as my sister Stella would say? "Oh hey" I said in a kind of annoyed tone for no specific reason. "Why don't you sit with me &amp; my friends? Ohhhhh I just absolutely adore your shoes, where did you get them?!" ( cgi/set?id=152187758 ) she was practically bouncing up and down …ughhh I can already tell she's just like my sister. "Uh thanks… I guess" I shrugged my shoulders and didn't even bother telling her were I got the shoes. I was about to walk away then "So, you coming to sit with us?" I turned to the direction she pointed. It wasn't like all the other tables… it looked normal. I shrugged my shoulders again &amp; walked with her to the table. "Oh wait, I'm stupid I didn't even introduce myself, I'm Rosalya, what's your name?" "Angel… Angel Moore" she grinned at the sound of my name "Angel… hmm I like it, it suits your beautiful face." At this point I was like 1000000% sure I was blushing. Something I NEVER do. I could really tell this girl was gonna be a pain in my ass. "Thanks" as soon as that word came out of my mouth she grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to her table. "Hey guys, this is one of the new girls... Angel." I felt all eyes on me. "Let me introduce you Angel, this is Lysander or as I like to call him Lys-baby" Whoa what a nickname, I wonder if their dating… wait why do I care. The boy wasn't bad looking, he was handsome. He had silver hair with the tips dyed a green-black. His eyes were really, really beautiful. He kind of dressed like Rosayla. "A pleasure to meet you my dear" he gently took my hand as if I was the most fragile thing in the world and gave the back of my hand a kiss. "Nice to meet you too" I said trying to hide the fact that I kind of thought he was hot. "This is Iris &amp; Kim" Iris was had reddish orange looking hair in a brad and her eyes were a light blue- turquoise… I kinda liked her outfit… just a bit. Omg my sister is really starting to rub off on me, ughh. Kim on the other hand, her hair was black. Really short in the back and long in the front. Kinda like mine but wayyyy cooler. Her eyes were lime green looking. I could already tell me and Kim were gonna get along just fine. 'Nice to meet you Angel" Iris said in a super cheery tone. "Hey, I like your outfit I can tell were gonna be great friends" said Kim; she had a small smirk on her lips. Then Rosalya basically forced me to sit down and turned to me and asked "so are those girls ... Stella &amp; Flora your sisters?' "Yeah, Stella's my older sister and Flora's my younger sister" … We kept talking for a good five minutes before I started feeling, uneasy. That's when I saw a flash of red by the corner of my eye. It was that jackass from yesterday &amp; it looked like he was coming this way. "Oh Castiel, it's a pleasure to have you join us" Lysander said to the redhead in a friendly tone. He sat down &amp; when his eyes landed on me they went wide. "Castiel this is angel, she's new here" Hmm, he's kinda hot &amp; his name makes him even sexier… wait what the hell am I thinking about this ass was spying on you yesterday. "Nice to see you again Cheryass" at the sound of his new nickname he turned red, even more red than his hair and not because he was 'flustered' or anything. "What the hell did you just call me?"

"Cherryass" I said with a small smirk on my lips. "I don't usually hit girls but I'll make an exception for you"

"Oooh I'm shaking in my boots" at this point I was pretty pissed "who in the fucking world told you to spy on me yesterday you fucking perv?"

"So that was you" I think he might have calmed down a bit. I don't know... whatever.

"Yeah that was me jackass, who gave you the right to spy on me. Your freaking lucky I didn't call the cops on you."

"I wasn't spying on you princess." That's when I really got mad. Princess was my mother's nickname for me &amp; since she disappeared I wouldn't let anyone call me that because it reminded me too much of her... **"Listen guys we should all get along" Rosalya said**

**"Fine Castiel said "whatever".**

**An hour later… "Ughh lunch was way longer than I hoped." I'm not saying I don't like lunch it's just that as whole. As I was going to the exit approaching my new spot by the tree I pulled out a cigarette from my boot and *BAM* someone ran into me. "Ughhh, WTF! Watch where you're…. Castiel". He looked me annoyed and said "it's you again, what are you doing at my tree?"**

**"This is your tree…. I guess I have to find a new spot then" I got up to walk away when "wait, you can stay just don't be bitchy."**

**"Okay I'll try cheryass"**

**"Ha...ha, funny... you got another one?" Castiel said pointing to my cigarette. "Yeah here" I pulled one out of my boot and gave it to him but before I lifted my head up fully I slightly tilted my head and caught him smiling at me.**

Thankssssssssss for reeeeeeeeeeaddddddddddddingggggggggggg! Next chapter will be out soon!


End file.
